Family Affairs
by Bob-Cat84
Summary: Heys First fic here so please be kind...Cute-ness, romance?, laughs, and more. Follow the adventures (or misadventures?) of Aei Lynn Devasc and her father, Couvea. Main characters belong to me and LoneWolf8. Enjoy and please read and reveiw.
1. Introduction

Family Affairs  
  
By: Cat  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men/X-Men: Evolution does not belong to me. Couvea doesn't either, nor does Blud Rayne. They belong to G-mun. Aei Lynn and Celeste belong to me. This story's based on the wonderful X-Men RP I've been doing with G-mun ^_^ Read and enjoy!   
  
Introduction  
  
Couvea Devasc was born to a pair of aristocratic French parents living in the United States. His father was a hardworking, well known businessman that had built his corporation from the ground up. His mother was a socialite and successful lawyer. Unfortunately, he didn't get to know them very well because the day after they found out he was a mutant, a psychic "vampire", they gave him up for adoption. He was adopted by a rather kind couple who allowed him to, at his request, keep his name and have knowledge concerning his biological parents.   
  
He strived for academic perfection and achieved it, moving and going to college in London where he graduated at Oxford and met his first love. Celeste was a stunningly beautiful woman with a marvelous body, curly blue hair, intense green eyes, and a charming air about her.   
  
Couvea loved her dearly, dating her for three and a half years before he was able to propose to her. Perhaps it was his love for her that kept him from telling her the truth; that he was a mutant. Still, they led happy lives, despite their apartment and financial problems. Secretly he wanted to teach mutants like him, psychic ones.... 


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Going to be a Dad!

I'm Going to be a Dad?!  
  
Car getting a flat tire. Bad. Being lost. Worse. A fellow mutant that went by the name of Blud Rayne who dangerously seemed a few screws short of a hardware store *and* was the first Weapon X *plus* the undeniable fact that he escaped the US Government and somehow managed to find you in London *while* you were lost and had a flat tire all in the same night to ask you to use your powers to help him become less primitive, in return pay you handsomely. Good. Scary, but good. Walking into your apartment and seeing your loving wife sleeping on the couch while clearly waiting for you. Priceless.   
  
Couvea walked over to his wife and leaned over her, nuzzling Celeste's forehead, "Celeste, wake up love. I'm home."   
  
"Where have you been? Are you alright?"   
  
She hugged his neck and gently pulled him down to sit beside her.   
  
"I'm fine. I just had some car trouble but everything's taken care of." ~Leave out the fact you got lost and accepted a job from a scary mutant you don't even know...~   
  
"I'm glad," Celeste said.   
  
"How was your day?"   
  
"I went to the doctor today," she said with a content smile. "And you're going to be a daddy."   
  
"I'm going to be a daddy?!" Couvea said, his eyes widened and he leaned back into the couch. "I'm going to be a daddy..." ~Well at least we'll be off to a good start. But will I be a good dad? Of course you will. Daddy first, psychic mutant teacher second.~   
  
He smiled happily now, "I'm going to be a daddy."   
  
The months that followed seemed endless and rather difficult time-wise. Couvea had to juggle his job, his secret meetings with Blud Rayne in order to help him, and prepare for the baby's arrival.   
  
"You seem extremely flustered Couvea," Rayne said one day during their meeting session. He leaned closer, peering at the psychic and then saw the doodle among the papers. "Is that a layout of a baby's room?"   
  
~Dammit!~ Couvea slid the papers over the now exposed "blueprint" of his soon-to-be-born daughter's room. He preferred to keep his personal affairs away from his client.   
  
"It is! Well, congratulations. Boy or girl?"   
  
Couvea mentally scowled. "Thankyou."   
  
"At least tell me if your child's going to be a boy or girl. Please."   
  
"Girl," he said, unable to hold back his smile.   
  
*****  
  
Eighteen hours after Celeste went into labor Couvea thought his hand was going to fall off. He stayed at his wife's side, holding her hand and comforting her; telling her to breath. Temptation to use his psychic abilities to calm her came to him but Couvea reluctantly refused. Pain numbed his body as he grit his teeth.   
  
~Please make this stop. Come out. Right now.~ He lifted his gaze to the doctors; when he saw his child...come...out...   
  
Darkness. ~Did I pass out? Yes, I remember now. I did. I fainted just after the baby came out. The baby. My baby.~   
  
"Mr. Devasc," the doctor said as he walked over to the new dad who was now coming to in the hall. Couvea stood and greeted the doctor with a nod.   
  
"How is Celeste? And the baby?"   
  
"Celeste is doing fine, resting. And my congratulations Mr. Devasc, the baby's a healthy, energetic girl and both will be able to leave in two days."   
  
"Thankyou. May I see them?"   
  
The doctor nodded, "Celeste is in the room across from you and the baby's in the Nursery."   
  
*****  
  
"She's adorable," said Celeste as she and Couvea gazed at their newborn daughter in the Nursery. They stood side by side, hand in hand, and wondered about their futures together.   
  
"I hope I'll make a good dad," Couvea said. "I...know I'll be a good dad." ~I'll teach her everything I can.~   
  
"I know that too. She'll be 'Daddy's Little Girl', she looks just like you; your eyes especially," said Celeste.   
  
"She has your hair."   
  
"Color," Celeste grinned. "She's our little girl."   
  
"Our little Aei Lynn," Couvea purred. 


	3. Chapter 2: Parting Is Sorrow

Parting Is Sorrow  
  
Since his daughter's birth Couvea seemed to walk with great pride, like he could do anything. Aei Lynn was six months now and as he could tell she had inherited his psychic abilities, but they were not yet developed. The most she could do was spin her mobile around and she didn't do that often.   
  
~She's my pride and joy and one day we'll show the world how great we really are.~   
  
He slid the apartment door open and strode in, stopping short when he saw Celeste sitting on the couch with a look mixed of hurt and astonishment and a suitcase packed at her side.   
  
"Celeste, is something wrong?" Couvea asked, walking closer.   
  
"She made objects float..."   
  
~Oh no...Celeste, you will forget what you saw.~   
  
"No! She's a mutant, isn't she? And so are you. Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
He became silent. "I...I don't know..."   
  
"Then I don't know if I can stay here anymore. I don't know what's truth and what's lies. I don't know what else you've kept from me. What I *do* know is that I'm going to my mother's."   
  
Celeste stood and hoisted her suitcase up, walking out and leaving the gothic looking mutant alone to fend for himself and his daughter.   
  
Couvea frowned, knowing he couldn't do anything to change her mind now. At least he still had Aei, they had each other and he would teach her how to use her abilities. Perhaps one day, with proper training, she'd outshine him.   
  
~This just goes to show that humans, despite *some* good qualities, will never be able to live among mutants. Consider this Strike One. But that's something else I'll teach Aei Lynn, as well as how to physically defend herself.~   
  
He heard his daughter crying now. Maybe she knew her mother left, maybe she thought it was her fault, or perhaps she was just hungry. Couvea sighed and went to his child's room, gently picking her up out of her crib and cradled her. Aei Lynn's sobs quieted down a bit as she snuggled against her father's chest.   
  
"She's gone, Aei, left us. But we've got each other. If I tell you this once I'll tell you a thousand times; if you love someone love with your heart and for who they are." 


	4. Chapter 3: School

School...  
  
The best years of one's life are when you're young, when you haven't got a care in the world. And when you're happy, time seems to fly. For Aei Lynn, her happiest moments were times spent with her father; for the past five years Couvea was able to work from home and at the same time watch, train, and play with his rambunctious five year old. They'd moved back to the states when Aei was two and she quickly adapted to it. Living in a two bedroom apartment with a nice little backyard, she often played outside on the swings he put up out there.   
  
Couvea sighed as he sat at their kitchen table, watching her and filling out registration forms. Any day now this September she was going to start school, and he was to go back to his office job. ~One day I'm going to haul off and quit. Then start my school, with Aei as my star pupil.~   
  
The money was still coming in and it wouldn't be too much longer before he could make his dreams come true. He'd train other, older psychic mutants first, then bring Aei into his world. He would be what she needed most first.   
  
~Kindergarten shouldn't be too difficult, the children are her age and they don't learn about real dislike until they're older, until their parents set an example. Until they see it.~   
  
"Daddy!" Aei shrieked happily as she bounded inside. She quickly closed the screen door behind her and in seconds was in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.   
  
"Did you have fun out there, Aei?"   
  
"Yes daddy," Aei said, smiling. She looked down at the map of the school. "That looks big."   
  
"You're only going to one building. The whole school is for kindergartners through fifth graders." ~.....Fifth graders? *That* may be a problem.~   
  
"Oh," Aei smiled a little. "Good. Do you think it'll have swings Daddy?"   
  
"Yes. And a slide and jungle gym. You'll enjoy it Aei, kindergarten's fun."   
  
"I can't wait. When does it start?"   
  
~All too soon...~ "Tomorrow. And I'll drive you there and pick you up."   
  
*****  
  
"Now remember Aei, when school is over meet me here and I'll take you home. All right? Don't forget," Couvea said, looking to his daughter as she tugged at her seat belt in an effort to get out of the car.   
  
"Okay daddy, I won't forget."   
  
Couvea smiled slightly, "That's my girl. You have everything?"   
  
"Yup. Lunchbox, blankie, crayons, pencil, eraser, paper, notebook, and backpack; check," she said, ceasing her fight with the seat belt and looking at her father.   
  
"Good," he said. "Now have a good day, behave. Not that I need to tell you that. I love you Aei Lynn."   
  
"I love you too daddy. Have a good day at work. Um, daddy? Could you take this off?" Aei nodded to the seat belt as she picked up her backpack.   
  
"Oh! Of course," Couvea said as he unclipped the seat belt. He watched her open the car door, climb out, and put her backpack on. She disappeared for a moment when the door closed but came back into view when she made her way toward the building for kindergartners.   
  
When you're very small everything around you is at least ten times bigger if not more. And doing something new that you've never experienced makes it all the more frightening. Aei Lynn took slow steps, turning once to see if her father was still there. Nope. Apparently he'd driven off just a few moments ago and now a different car was in his place with a different parent and their kid. A mom, saying the same thing to her son that Couvea said to her. That was all she needed to see despite the boy was her age.   
  
She continued her walk along the school's campus. It was rather early and she wanted to see if this place really did have swings. A few older kids were standing just outside the playground's fence, talking amongst themselves. Seasoned fifth graders ready for the start on their final year before moving on to bigger things. They glanced to her a moment, three guys and two girls. The two girls were slim, one with straight black hair and the other with wavy brown curls. The two wore blue jeans. The girl with straight hair wore a white shirt, clean cut and conservative. Curly wore a sleeveless black shirt. The guys were fairly tall, built like future football players. Black jeans, three different color shirts; blue, white, and red. They all had the same hair style, like they were part of a collective. They certainly weren't triplets. The group chuckled after pulling their gaze away from Aei Lynn.   
  
That's when she started hearing thoughts that were not her own. The thoughts belonged to the two girls and three guys, all running together.   
  
~Blue hair on a kindergartner...Ugh. What a freak. They start younger and younger.~~What a great year this'll be. Maybe this year Jerry and I will hook up.~~When we get out of here I am *so* joining the junior high's football team.~~What is that little girl staring at?~~Need a cigarette. Need a cigarette *now*.~   
  
The bell rang for school to start. The thoughts stopped coming and the older kids headed for their building.   
  
"That's the bell to get to class in five minutes," said the girl with the straight black hair. Her voice matched the thought that had commented on her. It seemed to Aei Lynn this girl was being nice to her face but in reality disliked her for no reason.   
  
"Thankyou," Aei Lynn said, then headed to her building. ~That must have been a fifth grader. I hope not all of them are like her...I hope I don't act like her when I reach that age.~   
  
She reached the kindergarten building and walked inside, noticing that there was a list of names next to each door. Finding her name next to the door that read K-17, she walked inside and looked around. There were at least twenty other children in there besides Aei. Thoughts started coming to her again until the teacher came over to her.   
  
"Hello there," said the teacher. She looked about Couvea's age with sunny gold hair put up in a bun and wore a flowery dress. The woman smiled warmly, looking down at Aei.   
  
"Hello," Aei replied, shyly smiling back.   
  
"My name's Ms. Taylor, and you are?"   
  
"Aei Lynn Devasc."   
  
"Ah yes, welcome to class. Do you go by Aei Lynn or just Aei?"   
  
"Aei. Nice to meet you Ms. Taylor."   
  
"The pleasure's mine Aei. Go ahead and find yourself a seat and then we'll get to know everyone."   
  
Aei nodded and smiled, going to the empty desk in the second row. To the right of her sat the little boy she'd seen earlier, who had been dropped off by his mother. He'd been coloring a picture of a cartoony looking lion in a cartoony jungle setting. To the left, a girl with curly blonde hair who was examining her nails.   
  
"Hi," the boy to the right said, noticing Aei and perking up. "My name's Kyle."   
  
Aei looked at Kyle; he seemed nice enough. "Hello, I'm Aei."   
  
"That's a cool name...Hey, I saw you this morning at the parking lot. How come you left so quick?"   
  
"I wanted to see the playground."   
  
"Nice isn't it? My dad helped build it."   
  
Aei nodded. ~He's got a dad *and* a mom...Lucky...~   
  
"Aei, is your hair really blue?"   
  
"Yep." ~Great, someone else is going to dislike me for my hair color...~   
  
"That's really cool!"   
  
~He's being sincere; he really *does* think my hair is cool.~ "Thankyou," she said.   
  
"Hey Aei," said Kyle. "I think this is the start of a great friendship."   
  
"Friends," Aei said, smiling.   
  
*****  
  
Aei met her father at the parking lot, waving goodbye to Kyle as he got in his mother's car. She climbed into the front's passenger seat and buckled up, then smiled happily at Couvea.   
  
He smiled back, "Good day?"   
  
"Yup. I made a friend, his name's Kyle. Daddy, we have lots in common and we shared our crayons and we split our lunches because he can't eat a *whole* tuna sandwich and at naptime neither one of us could sleep so we pretended to and stared at the ceiling and whispered to each other the whole time and at recess he stayed inside with me when I got dizzy and---"   
  
"Aei, slow down," Couvea chuckled. They stopped at the red light. "I'm glad you had such a good day, but when were you dizzy? And go slower this time."   
  
"Well, this morning after you left I went to go look at the playground and when I got there some older kids were there. I could hear what they were thinking. And at recess it happened again but I heard more then just five. I heard the whole playground and it made me dizzy."   
  
"I see. Aei, that was telepathy. It's what I've been trying to teach you, when I think of something and then ask you what I'm thinking. You don't have to be afraid of it and we'll work on it. Now tell me more about this friend of yours." 


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Day

Bad Day  
  
September was drawing to a close and so far, so good. Aei Lynn survived her first weeks of school as any kindergartner should, happy and carefree. Each day she would get in Couvea's car and tell her father what she and Kyle did as they went home and Couvea would then discuss his day at work. And this day, the last day of September, started out like every other day.   
  
The alarm clock went off; a song on the radio interrupted Couvea's dream of one day reuniting with Celeste. He grumbled and rolled over, manually shutting the radio off and was more than reluctant to get out of bed. But he did so, and changed into his clothes for the day. He combed his jet black hair into place and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wake up Aei as he passed her room.   
  
"Aei wake up, time to get ready," he said as he opened her door. She grumbled in reply to her pillow yet slowly sat up.   
  
"I'm up," Aei said, blinking herself awake.   
  
~Definitely my daughter. Early mornings are not her thing unless it's Saturday.~   
  
*****  
  
Aei looked out the car's window, watching the rain fall and land in tiny droplets on the glass. She hummed softly to herself as Couvea drove her to school. He personally didn't like the rain unless it was needed and right now it wasn't.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't walk you inside," he said. ~We have one umbrella and I'm running on the late side. Need new car...~   
  
"It's okay Daddy," Aei said. "I love you, and have a good day at work."   
  
"I love you too Aei, and you have a good day too. I'll come in when I pick you up this afternoon."   
  
He leaned over and opened the door for her. Aei climbed out, waved, and shut the door, watching her father drive off. She began walking off when another car drove up, stopping abruptly at a large puddle and splashed her.   
  
"Hey!" Aei said, turning around.   
  
A new fifth grader boy stepped out from the front's passenger side and glared down at the drenched kindergartner. She looked at him, icy blues glaring back.   
  
"What?" He said in a gruff voice.   
  
"I'm all wet be---"   
  
"I think my brother missed a spot," the fifth grader interrupted her, waving to the driver with a grin. His brother drove off and the older boy scooped Aei up, taking her arm and dragging her to the water fountain.   
  
"Let me go! Stop pulling on my arm!"   
  
The fifth grader picked her up under her arms and hoisted Aei up to the fountain, sitting her on top of it. He pressed the button to release the drinking water and let it splash her face. She let out a squeaky scream, half in surprise and half in anger. It was drowned out by the water though and when the older boy released the button the excess water drenched Aei's bottom.   
  
"What's the matter, wittle baby's gonna cwy?" The boy taunted as he put Aei's feet back to the ground. "What a little freak, blue hair on a little thing like you. I know what I'm going to call you..."   
  
"My *name* is Aei Lynn," she growled.   
  
"Not anymore. It's 'Little Blue Freak'."   
  
"No it's not! And I'm not a freak!"   
  
"Yes you are. Now get to class Little Blue Freak."   
  
The bell rang and Aei headed to her classroom with hurt feelings and drenched to the bone. She shivered when she walked into the room, her eyes fixed on the floor. Ms. Taylor and Kyle walked over to her, a towel in Kyle's hands.   
  
"Aei, what happened? You're soaked," Ms. Taylor said.   
  
"I...A car stopped next to me, on a puddle..." Aei replied quietly.   
  
"I see," said Ms. Taylor. "Okay Aei, come with me and we'll get you all settled. Class, everyone find a station and stay there until Aei and I get back." Kyle frowned, watching his best friend walk off with the teacher. He knew she'd be all right, that Ms. Taylor would make sure Aei Lynn would be well taken care of, but he felt that something was still out of place.   
  
*****  
  
Ms. Taylor and Aei soon returned to the classroom in dry clothes. It had taken some time but it was well worth it; Aei's outfit was now warm and comforting on her. She took her seat and slipped a piece of drawing paper out of her notebook, drawing a simple bunny surrounded by large flowers. This was to be her "great masterpiece" to bring home to her father. She was very proud of it.   
  
"Are you okay?" Said Kyle as he walked over to Aei Lynn.   
  
She nodded and showed her picture to him, "What do you think of this?"   
  
"It's really good," he said, smiling. "I think the eyes are the best. It's not raining anymore, do you want to go outside?"   
  
Aei Lynn looked outside and nodded. True, the clouds were gray and threatened to send another downpour, and there were puddles everywhere, but for now it was just nice to go outside and enjoy the cool air. The two joined their classmates and Ms. Taylor outside and went to one of the activities.   
  
"Hey," said a familiar voice, except it sounded gentle this time. Kyle and Aei looked up to see a fifth grader standing in front of them. Her body tensed as she recognized the fifth grader from that morning, the one who had drenched her and called her a little blue freak.   
  
"About this morning. I'm sorry," the fifth grader said. Aei Lynn slowly nodded her acceptance.   
  
"It's al---"   
  
"I'm sorry you're such a stupid gullible Little Blue Freak!" The older boy pushed her backwards into the mud and laughed, pointing at her. Kyle rushed to his best friend's side and began to help her up, until the bully shoved Kyle into Aei Lynn. She fell back into the wet dirt with Kyle sprawled out next to her, face first. The other children, from fifth graders to kindergartners, found this incredibly hilarious and began laughing hysterically.   
  
Ms. Taylor ran over to the two kindergartners and fifth grader when she saw what had happened. Scowling at the older boy, she helped the crying little ones up and guided them back inside.   
  
"It's all right, the day's almost over and your parents will be here soon to pick you up; and as for that boy I'll to his teacher about what he did."   
  
"He put me on the fountain this morning!" Aei Lynn said in-between tears.   
  
Ms. Taylor kneeled down, eye-level to Aei and gently pulled her into a hug. "It's all right."   
  
*****  
  
"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day," Couvea sang softly in his car. It was raining yet again but at least now it was the afternoon and he could spend the rest of this rainy day at home with his daughter.   
  
"Like on a day when we're off," he grumbled. He parked 'Ol' Crappy' and got out, opening the large black umbrella and lifting it over his head. Couvea walked into the kindergartner building and blinked when he saw his Aei Lynn wrapped in a blue blanket and a white towel.   
  
"Mr. Devasc?" Ms. Taylor asked. The gothic looking man nodded, smoothly trotting up to them.   
  
"What...?"   
  
Aei Lynn hugged her father's leg. He could now see she was wearing a baggy, paint stained shirt and sweatpants under the blanket. The towel covered her head, a few strands of wet blue hair sticking out from the corners.   
  
"A fifth grader---"   
  
"Thankyou Ms. Taylor," he sighed and picked up his little girl. "That's all I need to know for now. I'm sure you did everything you could but I'll take over from here."   
  
*****  
  
Home, sweet home. Aei was dry and comfortable again and her masterpiece hung up on the fridge door. Father and daughter sat side by side on the couch and talked for hours about that day. He smiled warmly when she finished and lightly stroked her hair.   
  
"Listen to me, Aei Lynn. Some people are two faced, and mean. And can give you days that are just awful, but there are other days that are better and other people who are not two faced and nice. A bad day doesn't mean the end, it just means that there will hopefully be a better tomorrow. And you are *not*, nor will you ever be, a little blue 'freak'." 


	6. Chapter 5: Halloween: Aei Lynn vs The E...

FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY  
  
Disclaimer: Though I'm paraphrasing it, Couvea's adopted mother's speech about Candy Corn doesn't belong to me completely. See Author's Notes; the reason I had mom make the speech is because Lewis Black did so "after mom's time", during Aei's teen years technically.   
  
Author's Notes: This chapter was inspired by one of the best comedians ever! When I first heard Lewis Black talk about Candy Corn I felt I could relate to what he was saying; I felt it was true, so then I *had* to include it in one of my stories and this is it ^_^ Enjoy and long live Comedy Central!   
  
Halloween: Aei Lynn vs. The Evil Candy Corn  
  
Couvea walked along the store's aisles, pushing the orange shopping cart in front of him. Aei Lynn stayed by his side, walking on his right side and holding their grocery list. He made it his personal business to go food and supply shopping once every week, usually on Sundays, and let Aei Lynn read the list out to him.   
  
"Daddy, what's with all the skeletons and creepy looking things? And pumpkins?"   
  
Couvea glanced around, seeing the decorations and smiling. ~That's right, it's October. Time for Halloween.~   
  
"They're decorations, Aei. For Halloween; on the thirty-first of October. People dress up and go outside; they have lots of fun and get candy," he told her.   
  
"That sounds like fun! Can we do this too?"   
  
He nodded, "Of course. What do you want to be?"   
  
Aei Lynn paused for a moment, then shrugged.   
  
"Ah, well plenty of time to think about it Aei. For now I think we have everything on the list. Come on, to the check out line," he grinned and lifted her to his shoulders. She giggled happily and held on, gently cupping her hands on either side of Couvea's head.   
  
~Such a shame I won't be able to do this forever. When she gets older, no more shoulder rides. I'd better enjoy this while I can...Ooh, Candy Corn!~   
  
"Going down, Aei Lynn, hold on," he said. She did so as he leaned over a bit, grabbing a small bag of Candy Corn. ~Oh the fun I can have with this...~   
  
"What that daddy?" Aei Lynn asked.   
  
"It's Candy Corn Aei, I'll let you try some when we get home," said Couvea as he picked up another small bag of lollipops. He heard her happy giggle at seeing the familiar lollipops; if he was going to trick his daughter like this, the least he could do was make it up to her with her favorite candy.   
  
*****  
  
The groceries were put away and all that was left on the table were the two bags of candy. Couvea pulled out a chair for his daughter, then sat down himself. He took the bag of Candy Corn and opened it, then took out a piece, handing it to her.   
  
"It's corn that tastes like candy," he said, holding it out to her. "Take it."   
  
"Hmm," she said happily, taking it. She took a bite and made a face. Her father laughed and softly snickered, holding a napkin out to her. Aei Lynn took it and quickly spat it out.   
  
"Daddy that tasted horrible!"   
  
Couvea finally sighed, ceasing his laughter as much as he could, "I'm sorry Aei Lynn. Here, my apology."   
  
He slid the bag of lollipops over to her. Her frown and look of disgust washed away and was replaced by a smile and a happy giggle.   
  
"Apology accepted. Why does it taste so bad daddy?"   
  
"Well Aei Lynn, as my...mother ~Adopted mother...~ used to put it,   
  
'All Candy Corn was made in the 1900s and after Halloween they'd take all the Candy Corn, wash it off, and resell it every October. Being who we are though, we forget it tastes so horrible and take a bite every year.'"   
  
Aei Lynn blinked a few times, looking at her father.   
  
"All right, well I don't know *why* it tastes so bad. I guess it just does."   
  
His daughter giggled at that, then looked at him in curiosity, "How come you remembered?"   
  
Couvea grinned and tapped the side of his head.   
  
"Like a steel trap. Your grandma used to trick me every year and every time I refused."   
  
"Does *anybody* like this stuff?"   
  
"Some, yes. Take your grandfather for example. He used to wolf them down when I was young," Couvea said. 


	7. Chapter 6: Daddy I Wanna Be A Kitty!

Daddy I Wanna Be A Kitty!  
  
"I can't wait until next week," Kyle said happily. The entire month of October Ms. Taylor explained Halloween to her students and let them participate in Halloween-related activities and art; the teacher would read spooky stories to them and every Friday they would sing a different song.   
  
"I'm going to be a skeleton, oooh that's a really scary looking pumpkin Aei," Kyle continued, coloring in his pumpkin, decorated with dinosaurs. "Have you decided what you want to be?"   
  
Aei Lynn shrugged, coloring in her black cat on the orange pumpkin. A smile then crossed her face as a costume came to mind.   
  
"I think I'm going to be a cat," she said.   
  
"Cats aren't scary though Aei Lynn."   
  
"I don't want to be scary Kyle. I just want to have fun."   
  
*****  
  
Aei Lynn and Couvea returned to their apartment, which they'd been decorating nearly all month. Tonight they were going to carve their first official pumpkin. Couvea was glad to see his daughter in such a high Halloween spirit. A plastic green multi-jointed skeleton hung on the door, grinning with a jaw full of decaying teeth and insects. In the top corners of the door they'd put up cotton cobwebs and plastic spiders.   
  
The two got out of the car and Couvea retrieved the rather large pumpkin from the back seat. Aei Lynn followed him to the door and inside, closing the door behind them.   
  
"Now," Couvea said with a grin, "how do you think we should make this?"   
  
"Let's make it scary," Aei Lynn said as she pulled out a chair for herself and climbed into it.   
  
"Are you sure? Scary, hm..." He went to his desk and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Setting his materials down on the table, he took a seat next to Aei Lynn and began drawing. Big eyes, little eyes, narrowed eyes, pointed noses, and thin lips; fangs, pointed ears, and anything else that popped into his head.   
  
"Those are really good daddy, do you think I'll be as good at drawing as you?"   
  
He nodded and smiled, "I think you'll be good in any kind of art you take part in. These scary enough for you?"   
  
Aei nodded and pretended to shiver in fear.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Couvea said, playing along yet at the same time being sincere. Aei Lynn smiled happily and hugged her father's waist.   
  
"I like the narrowed eyes best," she said, lightly tapping the sketch. "And the fangs too."   
  
*****  
  
The two admired their scary pumpkin. It was a feral looking cat creature with narrowed eyes, large pointy fangs, and ears pinned back. Couvea was very proud of it and Aei Lynn admired it at a distance---hiding behind her father and peeking out at it from his side.   
  
"Too scary?" He asked.   
  
After a long pause Aei Lynn shook her head, "Nope."   
  
Couvea chuckled a bit, "My brave little girl. Have you decided what you want to be yet?"   
  
"Yup. Daddy I wanna be a kitty!"   
  
Couvea raised a brow slightly. ~A cat? She wants to be a cat? I thought she'd say a ballerina or a vampire, or something classic. Well...At least she's being original. That's my girl.~   
  
"Is something wrong daddy?"   
  
"Oh, no. Of course not," he replied, smiling now. "You can be a kitty for Halloween if you really want to and tonight after dinner we'll go to the Party Shop to get your costume together."   
  
"Aren't you dressing up too?"   
  
~...That hadn't crossed my mind. When did parents start dressing up with their children to take them trick-or-treating?~ He thought. ~I guess I could go as a vampire, I look enough like one. I wouldn't have to *do* anything. Couvea, you're a genius.~   
  
"Of course I am," he said.   
  
"We can both be kitties then, right daddy?"   
  
~I wasn't expecting *that*...Well, why not...Dressing up as a cat just to match your daughter and make her happy doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all.~   
  
"Right Aei Lynn," he said.   
  
*****  
  
After dinner, Couvea and Aei went to the Party Shop to gather what they needed for their costumes. Black face paint, black velvet shirts and pants, black furry tails and cat ears, leather collars, and black fuzzy gloves.   
  
"All right Aei, time for bed," Couvea said after he put their costume supplies away.   
  
"Aww, okay daddy," she said, following him to her room. She was excited and bouncy; Couvea wondered if she'd actually go to sleep on her own or if he'd have to use his powers on her.   
  
"I'll go to sleep daddy."   
  
Couvea blinked a moment then smiled, "You read my thoughts?"   
  
"Yep," she replied.   
  
"Well that's very good that you've learned to control that better, but no more swimming about in my thoughts."   
  
He then tucked Aei Lynn in and formed a mental barrier, just to make sure she wouldn't do it again by accident. ~She doesn't need to know all my intentions yet. What Aei Lynn needs is me being her father first and foremost.~   
  
*****  
  
~Finally, Halloween night.~ Couvea thought as he looked in the mirror, dressed in his cat costume. ~I'm all fuzzy...Well, it's different. Much more so than dressing as a vampire.~   
  
"Aei, are you ready for the face paint?" Couvea called to her from his room. He'd already applied the black face paint to himself for whiskers on the sides of his face and on his nose.   
  
"Ready," Aei said as she trotted into his room. A black kitten with blue hair and icy blue eyes came into his room, fuzzy and adorable.   
  
~Well my little girl certainly does make a cute kitty.~   
  
"Now, come here and hold still so I can put this on your face," her father said. Aei Lynn did as told, giggling only after her father was finished.   
  
"That tickled daddy!"   
  
Couvea grinned and chuckled, then turned her around to face the mirror. Aei Lynn smiled happily.   
  
"Well let's be off then. We'll go get Kyle and then walk around," said Couvea.   
  
*****  
  
The two cats and skeleton made their way around the neighborhoods quite well; the children were complimented on their costumes and Couvea was complimented on his dedication as a parent. Some of the people on candy duty even gave him some candy.   
  
"Daddy, do we have to go down this block?" Aei Lynn said.   
  
"Yes Mr. Devasc..." Kyle said.   
  
"Nothing's wrong with this block you two. It's just like all the others. See, the porch lights are on, they're ready for you," said Couvea. "Now go on and I'll be right here, there's only three houses."   
  
The skeleton and the cat crept over to the three houses, looking around them cautiously. They relaxed after they'd gotten their candy and began heading back toward Aei Lynn's waiting father. Three howls cried out as three werewolf masked teens ran out to the two younger children.   
  
"I told you not to come here," said one of them as he grabbed Aei Lynn's arms. Aei Lynn screamed and the other two surrounded Kyle. Obviously they hadn't seen Couvea. He used this to his advantage and dashed toward the two bullies surrounding Kyle, picking up the boy and, still running, carried him up to the single "werewolf". He put the boy down and grabbed the fake lupine by the shoulder.   
  
The instant Couvea made contact with the boy's shoulder, images flashed before his mind's eye. The boy was a fifth grader. Another image showed a rainy day and the boy's view of Aei Lynn sitting in the school's water fountain, soaked and near tears.   
  
~So, he's the one that bullied her. We'll see about that.~   
  
He turned the fifth grader around, pulling his brown furred rubber mask off and looked the boy in his eyes, locking eye contact with him. Kyle went over to Aei Lynn and walked with her to Couvea's side, feeling it was safest there.   
  
"Leave her alone," Couvea growled with a slight hiss. "Leave Aei Lynn *and* Kyle alone."   
  
"O...Okay," said the fifth grader.   
  
Couvea nodded, letting go and gently taking Aei Lynn's and Kyle's hands.   
  
"Are you two all right?" Couvea asked. The cat and skeleton nodded. "Good. Now, let's get back to our homes, check the candy, and enjoy the rest of the night." 


	8. Chapter 7: Couvea: The Medicine Dad

Couvea: The Medicine Dad  
  
It was early November and a cold had been going around Aei Lynn's school. Every day one of her classmates was coughing or sneezing with a stuffy, sometimes runny, nose. Sometimes they would have a fever and not return the next day. Couvea knew it was only a matter of time before his daughter got the cold too. Being a psychic mutant didn't make them immune to the common cold, or give them the ability to know exactly when they'd get it.  
  
"Good morning, it's 6:30 AM. It's looking like a cold November Day so bundle up," said Jay their local radio host. "Let's kick off the next music hour with--"  
  
  
  
"I think not," said Couvea, turning the radio off. He yawned and stood, stretching. ~What's today? Oh, another Wednesday. Another...lovely, cold November, well might as well start it.~ He then changed into his usual wear and started his usual routine, walking to Aei Lynn's room and opening the door.  
  
"Aei Lynn, time to wake up," he said. He continued to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, washing his face, and brushing his hair back, slicking it back to form small, perfect spikes pointing out behind his head. He finished his daily ritual in the bathroom and started down the hall back to Aei Lynn's room.  
  
"Aei, are you up and ready?" He asked, talking to her through the closed door. She didn't answer and he didn't hear any sounds from her room. "Aei?"  
  
He frowned and opened her door once more, walking into his young daughter's room. Couvea gently turned her over to her back and though she was still breathing normally, her face looked paler than usual. He gently rested his hand on her forehead, it was warm. Aei Lynn slowly opened her eyes at his touch and began to rise in an effort to get out of bed.   
  
"No Aei Lynn," Couvea gently said. "I'll keep you home today and stay with you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Daddy," Aei said.  
  
"You just get some rest and I'll call in at work," he said, even though Aei Lynn was well on her way back to sleep. He tucked her in again and went to the phone in the kitchen, leaving her door open.  
  
"Hello, Garrett, can you give Mr. Smith a message for me? Tell him I won't be in, my daughter's sick. All right, thanks. Bye."  
  
*****  
  
Garrett delivered Couvea's message to Mr. Smith, their boss. Though quite mysterious and many times silent, Couvea was a hard worker. Unfortunately, his boss knew nothing about him except his work in the office.   
  
"So? His daughter's sick. Even if she is, can't his wife look after her?" Said Mr. Smith. The man looked roughly in his mid-fourties and was all about work.  
  
"No sire, he and his wife split up about five and a half years ago. He's a single parent sir."  
  
There was a pause in Mr. Smith's office. He realized he really needed to connect with his employees. After a while he nodded slowly.  
  
"I want you to go to the store and pick up cough medicine, soup, and anything else you think might help make his daughter better. Bring them to his place and tell him I hope his daughter gets well soon. And tell him to take his time coming back to work. Family comes first here."  
  
*****  
  
Couvea answered the knock at his apartment door, quite surprised to see Garrett on the other side with a Phar-More-C bag in hand. Couvea had planned to go to the pharmacy and food store later that day, hopefully if Aei Lynn was feeling better.  
  
  
  
"Garrett, what are you doing here?" Couvea asked as he opened the door. Garrett held the white plastic bag out to the gothic looking man.  
  
"From Mr. Smith. Take your time coming back to work and he hopes Aei gets well soon."  
  
"Thankyou," Couvea said as he took the bag. "I really appreciate it." Garrett gave Couvea a quick nod and headed off. The psychic watched him go for a moment before he closed the door. ~They have their good points but, guaranteed, if the boss or his lackeys knew Aei and I were mutants I'd be out of a job and they wouldn't care if she were sick with a cold or on the brink of death...But the gesture was nice, I give them credit for that.~  
  
He walked to the bathroom, putting the children's medicines away. Next stop - kitchen. Couvea weighed his soup choices carefully. Vegetable or Chicken...Vegetable or Chicken...Aei Lynn loved chicken soup. She didn't really *like* vegetables, common for her age. He didn't like veggies in his younger years either, and he remembered being a little hellion when his mother made vegetables.  
  
"Chicken soup it is," Couvea decided.  
  
*****  
  
Couvea poked his head into Aei Lynn's room. It was lunchtime, the soup was ready, and it was time to administer the first dose of medicine. She was still sleeping. He walked over to his little one and sat down beside her on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Aei Lynn, sweetie, I made you some soup...It's chicken."  
  
Aei rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. She could smell the soup...mmm chicken soup, with all its chicken-y goodness. She could see the steam rising from the pale golden surface; fresh and warm and just for her. She knew her father had made it with lots of Tender Loving Care. Aei sat up a bit, supporting her back against her pillow and smiled up at Couvea.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Couvea asked, smiling back.  
  
  
  
"I slept for a long time...But I slept good. I didn't wake up until you came in here."  
  
  
  
"Good," he said. He lifted the back of one hand up to her forehead. She still had a fever, she was still warm, but it had gone down since that morning. He nodded slightly in satisfaction. "Are you hungry?"  
  
  
  
Aei Lynn nodded and Couvea took a spoonful of the chicken soup, blew on it, and then carefully held the spoon up to Aei's mouth.  
  
  
  
"Careful, it's hot."  
  
  
  
"Okay," she replied and took the spoonful. Aei smiled contently and her father proceeded to feed her. She yawned when she was finished, the soup had made her feel a little better, but now she was tired.  
  
"Wait sweetie, there's just one more thing you need to take before you go back to sleep."  
  
She just looked at him sleepily, one eye already half closed while the other slowly drooped and then suddenly opened. Couvea picked up another teaspoon and medicine, filled the teaspoon accordingly as prescribed by the label, and carefully brought the spoon to his daughter's lips. Aei closed her mouth and blinked as the medicine hit her tongue after Couvea took the teaspoon back.  
  
~This is horrible!~ Aei Lynn thought.  
  
"Swallow Aei, it'll make you feel better. And if you swallow that now the taste will go away sooner." She grumbled and did as told, making a face in disgust as she swallowed.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Couvea said.  
  
~Easy for you to say daddy, you didn't have to take it.~ She thought to herself; Couvea heard it though. She didn't know how to keep her thoughts private yet. Her father held back his laughter, instead he tucked Aei Lynn back into bed.  
  
  
  
"Get some rest Aei, you deserve it."  
  
*****  
  
It was a Tuesday, Blud Rayne was coming over for one of his psychic sessions. Aei Lynn was still sick with a cold but well enough to walk around...and try to run away from Couvea whenever he had that awful "cherry" medicine. Aei Lynn didn't know about Blud Rayne.  
  
And if Couvea could have his way, she never would. But fate has a mean sense of humor and some things just can't be helped. Couvea was now searching high and low for his daughter with her medicine in hand. He was hoping to give Aei the cough syrup and then put her to bed but his plans were soon thrown out the window when she saw the dreaded "red medicine of doom".  
  
"Arg...where is she? He'll be here any minute!" ~Aei Lynn, come take your medicine...please?~  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. It was a knock Couvea was very familiar with. Blud Rayne was right on time, if not a little early. Couvea went to the door and opened it, giving a quick look around as if he expected Aei to bolt outside when he wasn't looking.  
  
  
  
"Well hello," said Rayne. He looked like a kind, gentle old man, but looks were deceiving. This was one "old guy" you didn't want to piss off unless you wanted to be soup.  
  
"Hello Mr. Rayne." Couvea greeted, stepping aside to let him in. "Please, wait in the kitchen and make yourself comfortable. I'm trying to...find my daughter."  
  
Rayne raised a brow, Couvea nodded to the medicine and scowled slightly.  
  
"I see," Rayne said with a chuckle. After so many visits to Couvea's apartment Blud Rayne knew his way around fairly well so he found the kitchen easily. And that's where he found Aei Lynn.  
  
"Well, you must be Aei Lynn," he said as he walked over to her. The little blue haired girl looked up at him and nodded. "Hiding from your daddy I see, you don't like that awful medicine do you?"  
  
She shook her head. "It tastes really bad."  
  
"Aei Lynn are you in the kitchen?" Couvea called from the living room. He'd looked everywhere else.  
  
  
  
Blud Rayne grinned and opened a cabinet, "Hid in here and stay quiet."  
  
She complied and Rayne sat down at the table, smiling pleasantly as Couvea walked in.  
  
  
  
"I don't suppose you've seen her, have you?"  
  
"Blue hair, about this tall," Rayne motioned with a hand. "Pretty icy blue eyes, and adorably cute?"  
  
  
  
"That's her."  
  
  
  
"Nope, never seen her," Rayne chuckled, gesturing to the cabinet. Aei Lynn softly giggled inside the dark space and Couvea walked over to it.  
  
"Oh I wonder where she could be," Couvea said, then opened the door and picked up his daughter. She laughed and hugged his neck, to which he smiled.  
  
"Now you have to take your medicine," her father said as he sat her down on a chair.  
  
"But dad," said Aei Lynn.  
  
"Don't call me 'Butt Dad'," Couvea said.  
  
Aei laughed again, shaking her head. Rayne chuckled, admiring their chemistry.  
  
"If I take some will you take some too?" Aei asked. Rayne watched Couvea expectantly.  
  
Couvea sighed, at this point he would do anything just to get her to take it.  
  
"Okay. If you take a spoonful then I'll take a spoonful," Couvea agreed. Aei Lynn nodded and took her medicine. She made a face of disgust and twisted a bit as she let out a "gaaah".  
  
  
  
Couvea couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's expressions. And then it was his turn. He grabbed another spoon for himself and filled it. He glanced at Aei Lynn and Blud Rayne - Rayne was thoroughly enjoying this!  
  
  
  
"Bottoms up," Rayne grinned.  
  
Couvea downed the spoon of medicine, and then went into the same series of faces of disgust and disapproval.  
  
Aei Lynn burst out into outright laughter that was uncontrollable. Within seconds her sides were hurting and her eyes were tearing up a bit. Blud Rayne controlled his laughter with chuckles and a few snickers.  
  
"*Ahem*", he coughed, trying to regain some dignity. "You've had your medicine Aei, now it's time for you to rest."  
  
"Okay daddy," Aei said. She looked up at Blud Rayne. "Nice meeting you...uhm..."  
  
  
  
"My name is Mr. Blud--"  
  
"Haven. Mr. Bludhaven," Couvea finished.  
  
"Nice meeting you Mr. Bludhaven."  
  
Aei headed off to her room. All that running around had made her tired anyway.  
  
"She doesn't need to know, not yet," Couvea said, though it was mostly directed to himself.  
  
"Shall we begin then?" Blud Rayne asked.  
  
Couvea nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Couvea woke up groggier than usual. His head felt like it was floating, his nose was stuffy and within two minutes he was having a short coughing fit. He felt warm...wonderful. He'd been blessed with the gift that kept on giving - he'd gotten Aei Lynn's cold. Well, at least she wasn't sick anymore. He grumbled and rolled over, 7:00 AM on Saturday...  
  
Aei Lynn walked in and climbed onto her father's bed, plopping down at his side.  
  
  
  
"Morning daddy," she said. It was uncanny how only on Saturdays Aei could wake herself up, but during the week she'd sleep in unless Couvea woke her up.  
  
"Morning Aei," came his muffled reply.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"Fine. I just have your cold but I'll be alright."  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to take care of you?"  
  
  
  
Couvea couldn't help but chuckle. He could see it now: Aei Lynn giving him the dreaded cherry medicine - he didn't want to go through that humiliating scenario again, not in front of his daughter. He shook his head and smiled at her.  
  
"No that's alright, I can take care of myself without getting out of bed."  
  
  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's called telekinesis. You have it too, you can move and pick up objects with your mind."  
  
"Will you teach me daddy?"  
  
Couvea nodded. "When you powers are more developed I'll teach you. In the meantime I want you to be my little girl and watch your cartoons. Don't worry about me today...And from Monday on until I get better I want you to ask Kyle's mother to take you to school."  
  
Aei Lynn nodded and smiled, then headed to the living room to watch her Saturday morning cartoons. 


End file.
